Water Dancing
by BurningWhiteTwilight
Summary: Miguel watches Kai dance in the sprinklers. Mostly fluff.


**Title: Water Dancing**

**Pairing: Miguel/Kai**

**Warning: Yaoi (MXM)**

**Summary: **Miguel watches Kai dance in the sprinklers. Mostly fluff.

**Disclaimer: **TOF: Do I really have to say it? (sniff sniff)

Kai: Just get it over with.

TOF: (sniff) I don't own Beyblade (sniff).

* * *

The night was quiet and peaceful, compared to the party going on in the hotel. The air was cool and fresh.

Crimson eyes stared up at the starry night sky, leaving the owner with a sense of contentment. The slim figure of the person turned to look behind them, when a sudden sound was heard.

Jets of water came shooting out of the pipes in the ground, covering the grass with water drops. The light from the full moon lit up the water, which danced as the sprinklers spun round and round.

Pink pouty lips became a small smile on the pale, but beautiful face, marked with four blue triangles. Crimson eyes disappeared as the figure's eyelids slid closed. The beautiful slim figure walked into the dancing water, and duel colored hair became decorated with water droplets, which shined from the light of the full moon.

A beautiful portrait was created as the angelic being began dancing along with the water as the moon and stars shined their radiant light down on them.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Loud music boomed across the room. Flashing bright lights lit up and circled around the dancer floor.

Miguel sighed. Mr. Dickinson had arranged a reunion party for the Beyblade teams. Everyone was there. The Blitzkrieg Boys, Grev, Justice 5, F Dynasty, The Majestics, All Stars, White Tigers X and Miguel's own team, The Battalion. They had changed the name after firing Barthez.

Miguel hadn't wanted to come in the first place. The only reason he had is because he heard that Kai was coming… albeit reluctantly.

The blonde has had a crush on the enigma since their first battle. It started when the battle ended and Kai turned, caught his blade and smiled at Miguel. "Well that was a good move." He had said. And those words and that smile had remained within his mind.

Though looking around the room he frowned when he caught no sign of Kai. Maybe he stepped out for a break from the party.

Miguel told his teammates that he was going out for a walk and left, missing the grinning faces of Tala and Bryan.

The party is being held at a large hotel with a huge garden behind it. Miguel walked along the path heading for the garden.

The air is cool but refreshing. Walking some more, Miguel hears the sounds of sprinklers and then he stops.

In front of him is a beautiful sight, one unlike he has ever seen. The garden sprinklers are on but someone is…dancing in them.

It's Kai. Dancing. Dancing in the sprinklers.

But it doesn't look like any simple dance. It looks like poetry for the body. Kai's movements seem to tell a story, a story of his hard past.

Miguel watched as the wet clothes clung to Kai like a second skin. His hair flat and yet, still wild and untamed, some of his bangs flopping over one eye, hiding it behind a veil of hair. And the lone crimson colored eye seems to have a fire in it.

Without realizing what he was doing, Miguel found himself walking towards the phoenix until he stood a little ways from him, but far enough away that he was safe from being sprayed by the jets of water.

"Kai." He spoke without meaning to.

Kai immediately stopped and turned to Miguel surprised. He blushed, realizing that the blonde had no doubt seen what he was doing.

He swallowed thickly, trying to hide his embarrassment. "Miguel. What brings you out here?" he walked out of the water and stood in front of the older teen.

Miguel gulped and did his best not to let his thoughts run wild at the sight of Kai right now. Did the phoenix not realize what he did to people?

"Just wanted to get some fresh air." Miguel answered. "Parties aren't really my thing." Kai nodded in agreement. "Um… Kai…what were you doing?" he asked curiously.

Kai blushed again. "Just relieving some stress."

Miguel blinked. "Relieving stress?"

Kai nodded. "Yes. Water dancing is a way to relieve stress. You can let everything out in your movements. And the water, depending on the temperature, also helps to relax your body." He explained. Kai turned, looking out at the water. He really wanted to continue what he was doing, but he doesn't want to leave Miguel.

There was only one solution.

"Would you like to join me?" he asked, still with his back turned.

"Are you sure?"

Kai turned his head to look at him. "Yes. I've noticed how tired you've been recently." He said with concern leaking into his voice.

Miguel thought for a moment. "Well I guess I have been. The thing with Barthez and now coaching the team is getting to me I suppose."

"Would you like me to help you?" Kai offered.

"Uh…sure." Miguel followed Kai to the sprinklers. Kai stepped back into the water jets and turned to face Miguel."

"When you step into the water, relax your body, close your eyes and just let your body move on it's own accord." Kai explained, while doing so.

The phoenix was even more beautiful up close. The way he moves, the way the water drips down his face.

But Miguel was still a bit embarrassed to be doing something like this. He was nervous dancing in front of his crush.

Kai seemed to know Miguel was nervous, though unaware of the reason. He opened his exotic eyes and went to Miguel. He grabbed the blonde's hand and pulled him into the water,

Kai moved his smaller body with Miguel's.

"Relax your body." He murmured.

Miguel nodded and closed his eyes, releasing all the tension in his body.

Kai is much better and nicer than stories tell. If the people, who think that Kai's a heartless, cold person, saw Kai right now they would kick themselves in the ass. But then again, a lot of people would enjoy seeing Kai like this.

If your get what I mean…

He needs to tell Kai how he feels. Before someone else does. He stopped moving, and wrapped his arms around Kai's lithe waist.

Kai stopped moving when he felt strong arms wrap around his waist. He blinked confusedly, blushed and then inwardly cursed himself for blushing so much.

"Kai I…" Miguel paused.

"Miguel?"

Seeing Kai tilt his head cutely to the side was the last straw for Miguel, and the blonde swiftly locked his lips with Kai.

Kai was shocked at first but then returned the action, opening his mouth on a sigh when he felt Miguel's warm tongue licking his lips for entrance.

Kai really liked the blonde, but he never said anything because of the fear that those feelings weren't returned. He knew he wouldn't be able to go through the heartbreak if Miguel had told him he didn't feel that way for the phoenix.

When they broke apart, Miguel spoke first. "I love you Kai. I have ever since our first battle."

The phoenix's eyes widened, a light blush dancing on his pale cheeks. "I…I love you to Miguel." Then he wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck and kissed him once again.

Miguel's arms tightened around Kai's waist and kissed back fiercely, quickly taking control of the passionate kiss. They remained in such an embrace, not caring about the water shooting out of the sprinklers around them. Only about each other and the love that they can now share.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tala and Bryan smirked, watching the new couple.

"Finally." Said Tala. "Those two have been flirting with each other for months."

Bryan nodded. "So, should we go get Ray and Claude together next?"

Tala laughed. "Of course. I already got an idea for them." They laughed and grinned. Then they went off to pull of their next matchmaking plan.

…Oh and it's going to be fun…

* * *

There, all done. Lol, matching making Tala and Bryan strike again.

I hope you enjoyed this one-shot. I actually wrote this about a year ago and never got around to typing it up, so I decided to finally type it up and put it on fanfiction.

Please review and tell me what you think!

Until next time,

Tenshi-chan ^_^


End file.
